


二十四度的月亮船

by CrimsonOpium



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonOpium/pseuds/CrimsonOpium





	二十四度的月亮船

-

 

我把黄明昊带回家的时候，他的手指尖已经开始融化了。

 

零度以下最适宜，在十度到二十度之间他打不起精神来，二十度往上他就融化，每处皮肤都往外淌水，凑近了看，他颤颤地冒水蒸气。那是他的一部分，就这样消融了，在热气里飞升，永远飞升，也只是飞升，没有什么是真正消失的，他是雪水，是雾气，都还存活在宇宙里，等到膨胀结束，黑洞将整个宇宙吞没，又诞生一个新的宇宙。

 

他躺在空调风口底下，一切体征都和常人不同。人会手脚冰凉，可他奄奄一息着，只会越来越烫。我要他完好。我以最荒谬的方法将手指给他接起来——他的血肉上衔着一小块雪糕，粉白色的草莓味，缓慢地和他的皮肉吻在一起，最后长成一层肌理状的外壳。

 

半夜的时候他醒过来了，我正在床上盖着厚被子睡觉，他一下掀开躺在我边上，寒气把我狠狠冻了一阵，于是我在喷嚏里也醒来，正对上他眼睛的时候有半个瞬间的灵魂出窍。他两只眼珠子近乎透明，泛诡异的蓝光，像猫眼一样，只在暗处发亮，看得到他这双眼睛的人都要被他的脆弱和不近人情所引诱。可不会再有别的人，他只有我能看到。实际上，他就是我的所有物——开玩笑，我花了大价钱把他买下来带回台南，绝非为了炫耀，出风头，他是我的娇娃，雪做的，我要把他藏在温室里。其实他并无此意，不知道自己被我独占，可他能有什么办法，他的空壳里不长人脑也不长心肝，他能有什么办法。我这样想的时候，他冰凉凉的胳膊缠上来，一条冷艳的蛇，于是我有些底气不足：其实我拿他才没办法。

 

我跟朋友说出去旅游一趟领了个小雪人回家，一方面他们不信鬼神，实在未曾了解过这一物种的存在，另一方面他们敷衍地担忧，七月的台南能把血肉蒸化，雪人要怎么存活。我上中学的时候没有认真学数理化，连基础常识都颇薄弱，但我当时很不屑的发了条语音过去，猪头，雪化掉，再冻起来不就行了。黄明昊坐在沙发上挖一块雪糕，他安静地等我录完语音，再开口问我，农农哥哥，我会死吗？室内温度好低，我披着一件厚外套，加绒带兜帽，而他贪凉，光裸着一整个幼嫩的上半身。在他等待我回答的间隙，雪糕从沿边滴落几滴乳白的液体，掉在他腰上一了百了地融进身体里。他张口呼吸，空气是甜腻的香草味道，French Vanilla，窜进我大脑皮层里，我头皮发麻，然后意乱情迷地去亲吻他没有热度的嘴唇，我知道，其实我嘴里含着两片温暖的雪，我去摸他腰上那块雪糕做的肌肤，还会往我的指尖渗水。他咬住我那两根手指，连牙齿都是凉的——又是冰，我倒吸一口气，你他妈的要把哥哥先搞死了。

 

雪人接受过性教育启蒙吗，我好想问黄明昊。或许他正处在这个年龄段，又纯洁，又蠢蠢欲动，我摸到他的身体，他就颤抖，好似每一秒都在连绵地高潮。把他卖给我的那个秃顶男人有没有摸过他？那双蘸了唾沫翻钞票的手上长满黄斑和血脓，说不定指腹带很厚的茧子，要是摸到他身上，他会不会展露一样的姿态？我还没有阅人无数，不确定他这是有经验的敏感，还是天生天养的半无辜半放荡。或许我该身体力行地教他些什么，一只手就可以覆住他的胸乳，这是breast，往下一点，是waist，再落下去，lower abdomen，最后我握住他，而他居然发烫，我问他，这是什么？他眼睛紧闭，上下睫毛咬合在一起，没脑子的白痴美人，闭眼有什么用，我的声音还是能从他耳朵钻进去，往里面吐气，d-i-c-k，dick，他耳垂抖落几滴融化的冰水，我很渴地吞了。

 

这才第一天，我还不想这么快让他化掉，说得仁慈，其实是我不敢操他。我买他回来，纯粹图个好玩，哪里是为了把他当sex doll? 更可怕的是，我人生的十八年，有十六年用来无所事事，还有两年用来骗漂亮女生跟我上床，这两年里，我居然想不起哪一次能让我硬得这么痛。认真反思起来，我好矛盾——黄明昊的体温比我冲的凉水澡还低，他凭什么，情欲难道不是烧出来的吗，怎么到了他这里，他越冷，我越想捂他，让他发烫。

 

林彦俊约我出去打台球，黄明昊正在睡午觉，他当然是裸睡的，于是我在家里坐立不安，连看他都不敢。我很迫不及待地应了，几乎是冲出门外的，车开出半公里才想起家门忘了锁，我想他大概不会跑出门，他应该是讨厌阳光和日晒的，不至于傻到去找死，我想，我不能想他了。可那个穿包臀裙的混血小妹端着酒进来，她眼睛冲我一挑，眼珠是水蓝色，我又不行了，操你妈，黄明昊。在角落里，我把她胸罩解开，确认这是一具货真价实的女体，体温偏高的，左胸口底下有心脏在跳的，或许未满十八岁的女体，她吻我，嘴唇不是两片冰，我揉她，她也不会渗甜蜜的水。很明显的，我没有硬起来，好荒唐，我在分裂的绝望里看到黄明昊，他的身影在门口晃了一瞬。我把那个靓妹推开，她袒胸露乳地尖叫一声，让我再也别来这里。

 

我的小雪人到底是聪明还是傻，他热爱寻死，把自己暴露在下午四五点将落的太阳下，汁水滴滴答答淌了一路，我顺着去找他，这是他整个躯体的几分之一，这次我要买多少罐雪糕，才能把他堆回原样，我后悔了，雪人好难养活，那个秃顶老男人，我真他妈佩服他。

 

他走不远的，我知道，于是我在停车场找到他。他居然还能爬到我车顶上去，整个身形小了一圈，湿透地缩在我的白衬衫里，我把他抱下来的时候他撑开眼皮看我，农农哥哥，我好热。我打开车里的冷空调，比家里凉得快很多，我打了个喷嚏，问他，够不够冷？

 

路上我在超市门口稍作停留，我吃不准分量，买了四五桶雪糕。他实在没法动弹了，我把他直接抱回卧房浴缸里，身体铺开来，他身体机能好像有所下降，和雪糕融合起来比起先前要慢很多，我甚至能看见冰是怎样织成结晶，半个多小时只够他融进一块巴掌大的皮肤。他中途醒过来几次，小声地喊痛，我这才知道，他的血肉复生都是有代价的。后来那几天我只敢趁他睡熟的时候轻手轻脚地修补他，我会故意把空调温度调高一些，让他睡的再死一些，他不会痛了，可他开始发烧，融化得更快，我一切又得重来。

 

或许他不该属于我，连我自己都活不安稳，我怎么去庇佑他的死活？他好得差不多了，我便打电话给林彦俊，让他赶紧把黄明昊接走，趁他在睡午觉——他最近很缺觉，一天里有半天都是不清醒的。他离开之后，我立马扒掉厚外套，空调回到我偏爱的二十四度。我总算是恢复正常了，只要不吃雪糕，我就不会想起他。

 

两个星期后林彦俊又约我去台球厅，我颇难为情地跟他坦白，上次被一个褐发碧眼的小妹赶出来了，他声音一下变的很古怪，好像难以抑制地兴奋，他说，哥给你找个更辣的。这下我实在不好意思告诉他，管她再怎么辣我都硬不起来了。

 

也幸亏我没这么说。黄明昊穿着包臀裙走进来的时候，我脸色相当难看，裤裆里倒是当即快要炸开了。他头发大概长了几公分，脸色泛很艳的红，我刚要开口说很露骨的话，我想问林彦俊是不是已经干过他，可他甩甩手走了，留我和黄明昊干瞪眼。我不知道林彦俊教了他什么，总归比我教得好，他都知道要主动跟我接吻了，我不摸他，他就来捉我的手，湿湿的掌心沾了我满手的水。我知道，不只是他手心，他身上没有一寸不在流水。他被我折在台球桌上，衬衣散开，灯光罩着他，最细小的水珠都透亮，都被我舔掉，我只是馋他的French Vanilla，我只是想吃雪糕。裙子被我推上去的时候他软绵绵的叫，我以为他装纯，实际上他是真淫荡，包臀裙下面什么也没穿，亮晶晶的水从腿根糊到两片臀之间，我实在忍不住了，拿很恶毒的口气骂他，发什么骚。他不知道这是什么意思，只会摇头，然后我把手指挤进他开始升温的小洞里，他再困难地换气，小声像妓女一样叫。

 

他说热，我就把他脱光，他原本就不该穿衣服。那个洞口被我的一根两根三根手指插得融化，淌在我手上，我很变态地凑上去闻，真的是香草味的。汁水被我抹在他胸口，他那两处幼女一样的小山包根本接不住，顺着腰线淌下来，全都流到台球桌的绿色绒布上，我大意了，以后来这里的每个男人都要闻到他的水是什么味道。他们会喜欢的，谁不喜欢吃雪糕，谁都馋，可只有我是真的能吃到。

 

这里的温度在升高，他受不了，我们要回家了，回到我十六度的空调房里。室内外温差太大，黄明昊光溜溜地缠在我身上，我也不脱衣服，就半褪下裤子插进他那个已经不能用湿来形容的洞口，他正以盘坐的姿势被我操着，进得很深，而他最深的地方竟然是烫的，他没有心脏，可这是不是一个子宫？我不得而知，只能妄想把自己整个都挤进去，他既然是我的，那我就该把他占据完全。我知道他在融化，以不可挽回的速度，可他现在被我操得很涣散，他想不起来要救自己，已经开始碎裂了。我撞得太用力，水溅出来，磷粉铺满他所剩不多的躯体，他已经没有力气去颤抖。我射出来的时候伏下身吻他，渡最后一口氧气，他得以多活几秒。声音已经模糊了，因为他细长的脖颈在融化，我只能读他的唇语，他说，哥哥，我好热，又好开心。

 

凌晨四点的时候已经有光撒进来，我一直不敢开灯，可我还是看见了：他的水，他全部的尸体和残骸，竟然只是浸湿了我的床铺。我宁愿要它永远湿透，我就永远睡在这张冰凉的床上，和他睡在一起，就算空调是二十四度，他也不会融化。

 

end.


End file.
